


Liberian Boy

by Le_petit_pauvre (orphan_account)



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Anniversary celebration, Cunnilingus, Don't Question It Ok?, F/M, Gratuitous and Unnecessary French, Headcanons Everywhere, I'm Bad At Summaries, Making Love, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Rose is French, because reasons, headcanons, scar rubbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 22:19:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7139897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Le_petit_pauvre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's April 30th,and Jack has something planned for his beloved wife;Rose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liberian Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I was gonna try and finish this like 2 months ago,but school happened.  
> So let's just pretend that this was posted on  
> 4-30 and we can all be friends!

* * *

Rose awoke to see her silver haired husband fully awake and flashing a smile at her.

  
"Good morning,my darling," Jack said in a sing-song voice.

  
"Well,you seem happy today. What's the occasion?" She smiled,slightly confused.

  
"Do you know what day it is today?"

"No...Oh wait,it's April 30th! Damnit,I forgot to get you something," Rose lamented.

  
"It's ok,sweetheart," he said as he gave  
her a quick peck on the lips. "I have the entire day planned out! It's a surprise,though."  
"Do you,now?"

"Yup."

"Hi,Papa," John said a he peered through the threshold of his parent's bedroom. "Can I go over Setsuko's house?"

  
"Sure. Do you need me to drive you?" Jack asked.

  
"She lives next door," he explained.

  
"Oh,ok. If she allows,you could also sleep over."

  
"Thanks,Papa," he said cheerfully. "Hey,Mama. Can you take me to the flower shop and comic book store? I wanna get something nice for her."

"Of course,honey."

 _"Perfect,"_ Jack thought. _"That gives me enough time to lay out my surprise..."_

After his wife and son left,Jack quickly got up from the bed and combed his hair;slicking it back as to give himself a dapper,handsome look that he was sure would drive Rose wild. He then placed his tuxedo on the bed to wear after he was done preparing his anniversary gift.

Jack rushed towards the kitchen and embellished the dining table with an elegant tablecloth,candles,and flowers placed in vases matching the tablecloth;it all looked right at home in a fancy restaurant. Once he was satisfied with the placement of the table decor,Jack set to work on preparing the meal he and his wife are going to share. The aroma of herbs and spices wafted throughout the house,and the sound of sizzling meats and fish and boiling pasta cut though the silence.

After placing all the steaming plates of food onto the lavish table,the blonde cyborg stopped by his bedroom once more to put on the tux he laid out previously;taking a moment to admire his reflection in the dresser's mirror. As Jack headed down the stairs,he heard his phone buzz.

" _I'm gonna be home in a few minutes,_ " the text read. " _John's at Setsuko's house,so we'll have the house to ourselves ;)_ "

" _Awesome. I_ _have my surprise ready... ;))_ " Jack responded.

" _Can't wait!_ "

Jack used the last few minutes he had to make sure everything was in order,until he heard the doorbell ring. With near childlike excitement;he ran to answer the door.

"Hi there,sweetie," Rose said. "You're looking especially handsome today."

  
"Why,thank you. Come with me! Let me show you your present!" He said excitedly as he held his wife's hand and lead her to the kitchen.

Rose was stunned once she saw the fanciful dinner laid out before her.

  
"Jack...you made this for me?" She asked with a hand over her mouth.

  
"Of course,my dear. Anything for you," he responded.

  
Rose then showered her husband with a flurry of kisses in thanks before Jack pulled her away and asked that she "save room for dessert".

As they ate,Rose sung praise to Jack's cooking abilities and shared playful banter with him. Once they finished,the two then saved the leftovers and washed the dishes.

"Shall we go upstairs?" The brunette asked seductively.

  
"Not yet. I have one more thing to show you," The cyborg answered as he walked towards the piano excitedly.

  
"You gonna play a song for me?"

  
"Yup," he nodded. "Any song in particular you want me to play?"

  
"No,not really. A romantic song would be nice..."

"A romantic song,eh? Well,I have just the thing," Jack declared triumphantly as he laid out 2 pieces of sheet music. Thw two neatly stacked pages read "Speak Softly Love" and "I Can't Say Goodbye To Yesterday" respectively.

"I'll play them both for you,if you'd like."

  
"Oh,you're so sweet," Rose said as she ran her fingers lovingly through his platinum blonde hair.

After a quick kiss,Jack began to play. His fingers glided across the keyboard with the grace of a ballet dancer as his soft and silky voice complimented each note.

"Did you like that,sweetie?"

  
"Yes,honey. You play so beautifully," the hazel eyed woman sighed.

  
"Thank you!"

  
"Now...tell me about this 'dessert' you were telling me about when I walked in," she asked with a playful lilt in her voice.

  
"Well,how about we head upstairs and I'll show you," he responded teasingly.

 

 

The bedroom door closed with an audible click.  
The two lovers then laid down on the bed and shared a passionate kiss. Rose tugged and clawed at her husband's clothes before he pulled away and began to slowly remove his jacket and shirt;revealing his lean,muscular figure bit by bit.

"Baby cakes...could you hurry up a little?"  
Obeying his wife's command,Jack sped up the movement of his deft fingers just enough to be noticeable.

  
"Good boy," she whispered;earning a shiver and a bitten lip from the half nude man.

Rose knew how much Jack was eager to please her. From a psychological standpoint,it most likely stems from his child soldier days in Liberia. Praise for his killing prowess was the only thing close to affection he received;thus he's been conditioned to seek out that same affection. She didn't mind at all,though. Rose always loved to give praise and take charge in sex. Unfortunately,none of her previous partners were into it. But,now Rose was dead set on exploiting the hell out of every little thing that'll make ex-soldier moan and squirm.  
  
Once Jack was stripped down to his rather tight fitting pants,he began to slowly unbutton his beloved's blouse;revealing a lacy,white lingerie bra underneath.

"You like?" She asked her dumbfounded husband. "I got this a while back."

"Rose...you look gorgeous in that," he sighed as he kissed her neck. "Absolutely stunning."

  
"Thank you,Jack," the brunette giggled lightly. "I wore it just for you,because you've been such a good boy lately."

"Rose...I don't think you understand how those words drive me insane," Jack growled as he replaced the soft kisses on his wife's neck with gentle nibbles. 

"For a psychologist,you sure love doing the complete opposite of your job," he added as he trailed his lips further down his wife's voluptuous body.

"But you're so cute when you're like this," she cooed as she patted his snowy hair.  
Jack let out a little chuckle as he kissed and nibbled lower;removing more her clothing along the way.

"Mmh...Good boy," she moaned with a devilish smile. Jack responded by placing a harder,more passionate kiss on her soft skin;making her moan a bit louder.

Gripping the waistband of her pants by his teeth;Jack looked up at Rose with shimmering, innocent blue eyes.

  
_"Can I?"_ He silently begged.

  
"Go ahead,sweetheart."

With a bright,almost child like grin,Jack removed the last of his wife's clothing. Leaving her exposed upon the sheets.

"Rose...I don't think there's another woman with a body as beautiful as yours," he sighed as gazed upon her features completely enamored.

  
"Well,don't just stare," she giggled.

By this point,Jack is too far gone to object to any of Rose's commands and she damn well knows this. The feeling of dominance is near intoxicating.

Christ,what she would give to see that pretty little face buried between her legs,and to feel those soft,plump lips and that warm,slippery tongue eagerly suck and lap against her honey sweet folds. Thankfully,it seems as though Jack had read her mind.

After a quick reassurance of consent,Jack spread open Rose's legs and swirled his tongue around her womanhood. Oh,did it feel so good. The gentle suction on her engorged clitoris and the firm press of his tongue against her slick petals drove her insane with lust. It was just as she'd fantasized for the 5 years he was gone. She moaned out his name along with a stream of praises as her hand tightened around the pale strands.

Rose's moans and praise were a beautiful symphony to Jack's ears. He felt his pants grow tighter and tighter each second until it became too painful to ignore. He removed them as quickly as possible and began to grind against the sheets to relieve some of the pressure.

"Oh,Jack....What I would give to see your cock right now," Rose thought aloud with a mischievous grin. "All swollen,red and leaking;begging to be inside me...Just the thought of it makes me so wet."

Jack didn't speak,but his frenzied and rougher movements and the soft moans that sent pleasurable vibrations though her communicated how his carnal desires are becoming unhinged at her filthy words.  
His mind was in a complete haze;the only thing he was capable of focusing on was pleasuring his wife and hearing more of those delicious little noises. He wanted to hear her say his name so much that it loses all meaning;to hear the phrase "good boy" so many times that it becomes nothing more than a jumble of syllables.

"J-Jack! I'm c-close!" Rose cried out.

  
_"Yes,my love,"_ he hissed internally as he gripped her hips tighter. _"Cum for me! Fill my mouth up with your sweet nectar! Give your good boy his reward!"_

With a final moan,Rose gushed into her husband's mouth. Jack eagerly drank up her fluids like a puppy at a water bowl;removing his mouth away from between his wife's legs with an audible pop once he was done.

"Did my good little boy enjoy his treat?" Rose asked.

  
"Yes,Rosie," Jack answered in a cutesy voice while licking his lips. "I enjoyed it very,very much."

The blonde sat up on the bed and looked down at his gorgeous wife;his swollen,blushing cock throbbed and twitched with need and oozed out a drop of pre-cum.

"My my,aren't you an eager little boy?...Thick and juicy,too," Rose commented;earning a little whine from the cyborg.

"C-can you please t-take care of t-that for me?" Jack stuttered innocently. Not the most eloquent way to phrase it,but the message was conveyed nonetheless.

  
"Of course,Jack. I'll always take care of my  
pretty baby. Now,why don't you come here and show me how much of a good boy you are?"

"O-ok,Rosie..." Jack said as he climbed on top of her. Rose observed her lover's face and admired how his baby blue eyes stood out from red flush over his face.

God,he's so cute like this;every fiber of his being shaking and shivering in desperation for her. She hadn't seen any other man she slept with act in this way;so submissive and loving. She felt almost spoiled,but it was in Jack's nature to give. Beneath those innocent,cerulean pools lies the smoldering,crimson embers of desire. All those contrasting reds and blues mix together and cloak Rose in a royal purple;for in his eyes,she was nothing less than a queen,and he was her most loyal and beloved servant. Always ready to please.

Jack positioned his length towards her entrance;pushing in a little and waiting for any signs of protest. Inch by careful inch he slid into Rose,and her smile grew and grew. She pulled him closer and wrapped her legs around his waist once he was sheathed up to the base;allowing him to fill up all her senses.

"Jack...you feel so good," Rose whispered as she rubbed his sensitive face scar firmly. She hummed affectionately at the feeling of his member throbbing so deep inside her.

"R-Rose..mmh..C-c-can I..."

  
"Can you what,baby?" Rose asked as she rubbed his seam harder;reveling in his delicious expressions and moans.

  
"S-start m-m-moving?"

  
"Why,of course."

With those words,Jack started a slow and steady pace. Rose whispered loving praises to him in between the languid licks and playful bites on his cheek;driving him absolutely mad.

"Mon dieu,Jack....Vous vous sentez incroyable!" Rose cried out. "Je me sens comme je deviens fou!"

  
_"French?"_ The blonde wondered. 

Oh right,she had told him a long time ago that she was half-French on her father's side and that she was born and raised in La Rochelle up until she was 12. And good lord,did her native tongue make her dirty talk all the more sexy. And made Jack more thankful for his French classes.  
  
"Tu es tellement parfaite,Jack. Je sens que je suis dans le ciel...Plus,Jack! S'il vous plaît!"

Hearing her say those lewd things in such a soft,passionate language,feeling the warm,moist press of her tongue on his scarred cheek and her velvety walls convulsing around him made Jack feel like the luckiest man in the world. He could just melt into her with all this pleasure she's giving him. Good god,does she know how to make him feel good.

Rose desperately whimpered out her husband's name as she tightened the grip her legs had on his waist;signaling to Jack that she was about to cum. With a few more thrusts,Rose's orgasm sent shockwaves throughout her body.

The tight clench of her walls around his cock,the glint of ecstasy he caught in her mahogany eyes before they knitted shut,her sweat-slicked body arching and writhing underneath him,and her nails digging into his back and cheek overwhelmed him. Jack leaned down and kissed Rose hard as he released inside her;filling her to the brim. She held her beloved close as she savored the soothing warmth of the creamy liquid flooding her insides.

"Happy anniversary,darling," Jack huffed with a tender smile.

If he had to pick his absolute favorite part of sex,he'd have to say it'd be the afterglow from both him and his partner. Seeing Rose's warm,tired eyes veiled by a lock of tousled hair,and her dopey smile as she gave him a kiss on the cheek and thanked him for pleasuring her gave him a sobering sense of admiration for his wife.

Many say they'd go though hell and back for their loved ones,but none were as genuine in saying that than Jack and Rose Desjardins. Lord only knows what sort of hell these two have faced for each other,but now,as they lay in each other's arms in pure bliss,they will no longer have to face such hardships anymore.


End file.
